


please pass the loofah

by sinead



Category: Feminist Hulk (Twitter), Old Spice Commericals, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Academia, Gen, Kink Meme, Meta, Silly, random academic jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt in the <a href="http://oldspice-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/460.html">Old Spice kink meme</a>:  "Old Spice Guy encounters <strong>FEMINIST HULK</strong> (http://twitter.com/feministhulk) in the shower. Judith Butler ensues?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	please pass the loofah

"Hello, FEMINIST HULK. I observe that you are using lady-scented body wash."

"HULK FIND LAVENDER FRAGRANCE RELAXING AFTER DAY OF SMASH."

"Wouldn't you like to smell like me?"

"HULK WOULD RATHER SMASH GENDER BINARY OF PERFORMATIVE SHOWERING."

"Your tiny purple shorts hanging on the towel rack now hold tickets to the Sleater-Kinney reunion concert. And diamonds."

"HULK ENJOY CORIN TUCKER'S REJECTION OF TRADITIONAL GENDER ROLES AND CONSUMERISM. BUT DIAMONDS MAKE HULK WANT TO SMASH HEGEMONY OF POST-COLONIAL OPPRESSION. ALSO, STILL PREFER TO SMELL LIKE FIELD OF FLOWERS."

"You puzzle me, FEMINIST HULK. Your wish to use lady-scented body wash, even whilst smelling the intoxicating scent of my Old Spice, is unparalleled in my experience. "

"FEMINIST HULK makes a good critique, Old Spice Man. Your discourse is being circumscribed by a learned sex/gender distinction. Please pass me the loofah."

"Hello, Judith Butler. Allow me to scrub your back. So you and FEMINIST HULK are saying that my devotion to Old Spice body wash might be part of a larger regulative discourse to maintain an essential ontological gender?"

"That's correct, Old Spice Man."

"HULK SMASH EPISTEMOLOGICAL FRAMEWORKS, WHILE SMELLING LIKE SPRING GARDEN."

"I understand. Allow me to bake you a cake, FEMINIST HULK and Judith Butler, while we discuss intersectionality and the beauty of giant green muscles."

"Congratulations on making a break with compulsory heterosexuality, Old Spice Man."

"HULK VERY HAPPY TO SHARE TEARS OF JOY AND ORGANIC WHOLE WHEAT PASTRY FLOUR WITH OLD SPICE MAN AND JUDITH BUTLER."

"I'm on a unicorn."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as an anon way back when, and then sort of forgot about it. (But The Avengers movie made me remember.) So, here it is. HULK HAVE NO REGRETS.
> 
> This piece is also included in a [podfic anthology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/217888) of a selection of the kink meme fills.


End file.
